Split rail trolley systems have been used in the past for vehicle wheelset removal. Trolley systems have all been hydraulically powered arid have been designed to require a deep pit to ride in and to accommodate only one wheelset configuration per adapter set.
The hydraulic systems of prior art systems can fail, causing the supported wheelset (or entire end of the rail car) to drop down. Further, only one specific type of wheelset can be serviced with a single adapter, requiring multiple adapters to service different wheelsets, Yet further, the hydraulic systems require a high degree of maintenance and represent a potential environmental hazard, and the hydraulic, cylinders require a deep foundation.